


Warm

by StarReads



Series: Flushed Universe [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A Sequel, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Support, Gen, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am impulsive, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Irumiibo is only mentioned, It's Ouma not Oma heathens, K1-B0 spelled Kiibo, Late Nights, M/M, Miu is a Engineering student, Miu is too tired to function, Ouma is a disaster but we love him, Ouma is a theatre gay, Ouma works in the Orphanage he grew up in, Saihara/Kaede is implied, There's A Tag For That, This AU is a mess in the making, Vague ending because I wanna leave room to expand more lol, Why Did I Write This?, lovesick boys, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: He was full of emotion, fire, passion. He could explode into a rainbow of love and joy and light. He was soaring through the sky, higher than he'd ever been before in his life.Miu didn't care. Not that she didn't care about him, just that it was almost 1 am and she wanted to sleep.In which Ouma, a struggling theatre student with a very bad case of lovesickness, calls his best friend Miu Iruma about his other best friend (who might maybe be more now).





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruxiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxiles/gifts).



> Directly After The Events Of Flushed 
> 
> Hey ruxiles! Wow, this is odd, I bet you're thinking "why am I getting another gift?" Long story short, I fell in love with the Flushed Universe and this is what came out of it. So thanks for the inspo lovely, here have some more Disaster Gay Ouma/

It was 1 AM, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't sleep.  
  
 Ouma had done everything. Drank warm milk, changed temperatures, tried being naked, tried different positions, heck he even tried the bathtub. Nothing was working, he was just too...full. Full of all those emotions which were usually such a pleasure to experience. However, for the small sleep-starved college student, they were currently unwelcome houseguests, like the moths that inhabited his linen closet and ate holes in his sweaters.   
  
He tossed and turned as if he was standing on the bow of a ship in stormy weather. Yet nothing external was causing his unrest. The waves and stormy weather was of his minds own inventions, emotions crashing inside of him and rattling him down to the bone. Maybe he'd die from it and he'd finally get some rest. The thought made him chuckle a little, seeing as it was very extreme.   
  
He needed to vent. To release all the pent up thoughts and energy that buzzed around his innards and just scream until his mind fell still. That always made him feel better. He didn't know a single person that didn't feel better after venting about their feelings, he doubted such a person could ever exist.   
  
Well, he had also cast doubt on the idea that Amami could ever like him back and he knew how that had turned out. So maybe somewhere in their tiny ball of rock hurtling through space, there was someone who felt terrible after a good vent. Still, he doubted it.  
  
After lying awake for another minute or two, he decided to call someone. He reached for his phone and unlocked it, nearly blinding himself in the white light. His eyes scanned his contact list, and he instinctively called Miu. He always called Miu for things like this.  
  
The dial tone rang three times before she picked up. He waited for a second, and sure enough, she spoke first.  
  
 _"You stupid god damn shota twink! I was trying to sleep!"_  
  
He laughed, a stupid grin spreading across his face as he responded with, "What? Trying to get beauty sleep? No amount of sleep could fix that face."  
  
He heard her groan, and could almost see her clenching her fist in frustration. She did that a lot when they hung out. It was a strange friendship the two of them had. Many people assumed they hated each other, and that might've been the case at one point. Back in junior high they had bickered and fought anytime they were in the same room as each other. It seemed like they were just fated to clash constantly. But of course, a certain someone whose name would forever remain a mystery (Kaede) had insisted that the two of them get along. She and her sidekick and constant shadow Saihara had done everything in their power to ensure that they started getting along.  
  
It had taken a while (read: all semester) but eventually, the two of them mellowed out. It really surprised everyone that the two biggest enemies of their grade came back from the break thick as thieves. Since then, the two had practically inseparable, and the entire school rued the day they'd ever been introduced. Tip: Letting the biggest pranksters in your grade become besties is never a good idea.   
  
_"Ouma? Ouma? Ouma you stupid twink are you even alive?"_  
  
Ouma jolted forward in his bed, nearly knocking over the lamp by his bedside table. He winced at the sudden noise. "What is it you slut?" he asked, using cruel words to mask his ~~fear~~ surprise.   
  
_"Ugh, I asked why you bothered calling at like, 1:30 in the morning. What could possibly be so important you'd risk my never-ending wrath?"_  
  
"Okay drama queen. What if I just wanted to talk?" he asked, rolling his eyes and putting on his best snotty voice. He was lucky he had such amazing friends, they were perfect for practicing his characters with. Even if they weren't always aware that he was practicing.  
  
 _"You little...I swear I'll throttle you!"_  
  
"It's a lie! Really, I just needed to vent. I have the most amazing news! I'm sure you're just thrilled I decided to share it with someone like you! It's not every day that plebians get to be privy to a Supreme Leader of Evil™'s private life," he droned, sounding bored in an instant. God he loved his voice, it was just high and flexible enough to really allow for some creative expressions. He pitied the poor fools who had flat voices.   
  
_"Ok Supreme Burrito, whatever you say? What is this news of yours?"_  
  
"Wow, rude. And if you really must know," he paused, smiling at Miu groaning," Amami kissed me!" He grinned, waiting for his bombshell to really make an impact on his weird best friend.  
  
 _"Holy fucking shit! He did? That's awesome Ouma!"_  
  
He winced both at her unbearably loud voice and the thump on the other end that indicated she had hit her wall. There was another large thudding sound, and he heard her meekly call out "Sorry Tenko". There was more scrambling and then she returned to the phone.   
  
_"Ok, that was loud. But anyways that sounds fan-freaking-tastic man! How'd it happen? Come one spill, mama needs deets!"_  
  
He shook his head at her antics, before launching into his thrilling tale. He imagined her hanging off his every word, which in reality was probably what she was doing. Miu was always so eager to meddle in his love life (or lack thereof). Just because she managed to reel in a guy (poor Kiibo) didn't mean she knew everything about men. And especially not everything about his best friend. 

"And so then we walked up to the door. Everything was so quiet and he got closer and he asked to kiss me! God, he's a gentleman, isn't he? So yeah we kissed and then he left and I haven't been able to sleep because I've been basically obsessing," he said, finishing his rambling.  
  
  
 _"That sounds adorable. I'm glad things are working out for you. You're gonna talk to him tomorrow right?"_  
  
Silence.  
  
 _"Right?"_  
  
More silence. Now Ouma was squirming from the pressure.  
  
 _"Ouma."_  
  
"Fine fine, I will," Ouma relented. He rolled over to lie on his stomach, setting his phone down on his pillow.  
  
 _"Thank you. Now can I talk about my day?"_  
  
"Yeah, of course, Miu," he said, settling himself as she launched into a long tirade about her sh-tty college professors and her stupid classmates.  
  


 

 

 

He hadn't remembered going to bed, but his alarm blasted him awake at 10 AM.

As he got out of bed, eyes still heavy and craving caffeine, he smiled to himself. He would text Amami once he was done getting ready for the day, he decided. Maybe the two of them could get lunch sometime. The warmth in his heart agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
